The New Life
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Watch as Naruto becomes a legend by his own two hands, some will say he's a demon and others will say he's a hero. But what will naruto do with this power? What side will he truly be on.
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

Author: Drake the flame shinobi

Rated: M - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Reviews: 23 - Published: 01-26-09 - Updated: 01-26-09

id:4820767

Bottom of Form

**Drake is not base on me, it was my friend who passed away few years ago. So please stop getting mad at me for using the person a lot. I know the name is western but that what he named his chara. So I begging you stop saying it not Japanese name and stop saying it base on me. I use this chara in order to remember him and how he used to ack when he was still alive/**

**This is a gift for my friend who better like it.**

**Naruto: Am I going to go thrown hell of pain in this story?**

**Drake: Why would you think that Naruto?**

**Naruto: Because you're a pervert like Ero-sensei!**

**Outside a distant yell is heard:**

**WE ARE NOT PERVERTS WE ARE SUPER PERVERTS!**

**Both me and Naruto yelled back at them. THAT'S WORST THEN BEING A PERVERT!**

**I push my friend off the edge of a waterfall.**

**Drake: I hope you enjoy this story.**

Naruto has kept something from the whole village but now it was time to show everyone his Rinnegan. *Transmigration Eye* It is said that the Rinnegan is the original source of ninjutsu that they use today. The Rinnegan bloodline comes from the Six Realm Sages because he was called the Six Realm Sages. Because he could have his own body and five other host bodies. He was the one that made ninjutsu, that's why the Rinnegan is know as the god of creation and it's also the most venerable of the three great Doujutsu. Naruto is planning on showing the world when he has to do his genin test for the third time. Naruto failed the other two because if he passed the first time then Danze will try to turn him into a weapon and Naruto will not let that happen. Naruto's power is in middle of chuunin and Jounin, but he plans on showing this village the mistake that they did by hurting him and hating him. Naruto is wearing a black pair of ANBU style pants and a white shirt under his orange sweat shirt with a black hood. Naruto is sitting in the school waiting to me call up and when Iruka calls him name.

"Iruka-sensei is it ok if I take my test outside and you go all out on me?" Naruto said to him which Iruka just looked at him because he knows that Naruto is far ahead of a genin maybe ever a chuunin.

"Sure, you will go last because that means the sensei's can watch the fight" He said to his student who he sees as a son. Naruto sees him as a father figure because he's one of the only people that were nice to him when he was growing up.

Naruto sat down and watched everyone get up to take the test to see if they passed and became a genin, or fail and try again next year. When everyone was done and the sensei's came inside, Iruka walked over to them.

"We have one more and he has been waiting outside; he wants me to go all out and fight against him. I thought it might be good for you to watch if you're interested in him being on your team." Iruka said to the Jounin.

"What makes him so good?" Sasuke yelled out and his fan girls backed him up including Ino and Sakura.

"That's easy, I'm the only person in the world with the Rinnegan; the greatest of the three Doujutsu and it's also known as the god of creation. It is a Doujutsu that the Six Realm Sages used. But don't let the name fool you because _sages_ are only one person; but the bloodline gives the user the power to have five other host bodies. This Doujutsu was the one that created all ninjutsu that we use today and because of this bloodline we have ninjutsu and so shut the fuck up Sasuke…" When he was done everyone in the room was shocked.

"Iruka can we have that fight now?" He asked Iruka and he just nodded and led everyone outside.

Naruto blinked, revealing his Rinnegan which has five corneas and at the end of the last one is the pupil. Then he summoned his five host. ***I name them so you don't get lost when people fight him**"

The first one has long blonde hair with blue eyes(and on his back is two katanas. He is dressed in black pants and black shirt and also his name is Fuuton.

***All five of them are name after fire, wind, earth, lighting, and water and you will found out why soon***

The next one has long blonde hair and blue eyes with a mark on his face that looks like a sign for Raiton and he's wearing an orange pair of pants and a white shirt, his name is Raiton.

The 3rd one has blonde hair that is short with blue eyes that look like it can turn you to ice by looking at them. He has on a green pair of pants and a crimson shirt with the sign for Suiton on it and his name is Suiton.

The fourth one has blonde hair with blue eyes that look darker then Kurenai's. He has on a blue pair of pants and a crimson shirt with a ninjato on his back, his name is Katon.

The last one has blonde hair that goes to middle of his back and blue eyes. On his back is two ninjatos, his name is Doton.

***Don't worry you learn more of about them when they fight***

"I would like you all to meet Fuuton, Doton, Suiton, Katon and Raiton!" Naruto said to everyone who was in the room, as speechless as ever.

Kakashi was first to get his mind back and opened his mouth. "Their named after the elements because they use the element that they're named after and jutsu that go with it?"

Naruto turned to face Kakashi then smiled at him.

"I guess you found out fast and your right, but if I work with Suiton and Fuuton works with him, then we can use the element or ice. But that's not the best part because I can go back and forth from body to body. If one dies I can just change the way I can live as long as one of the bodies are alive." Naruto said, Kakashi was hoping he got him on his team because with the power of that bloodline and Kyuubi he was going be one hell of a genin.

"Iruka can we start? Oh, and don't worry, I won't hurt you too bad…" Naruto said and Iruka nodded to him as Naruto smirked.

The five bodies start to do hand signs and yell out.

Fuuton Daitoppa *Great Breakthrough* He sent a wave of air almost knocking Iruka down.

Then Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu *Water Dragon Projectile Technique* A giant water dragon heads to Iruka. Which he dodges it barely but before he can force and try to fight back Katon finishes with his hand signs.

Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu *Great Dragon Fire Technique* he fires a giant fire head dragon out of his mouth towards Iruka. Iruka dodges it but gets a bad burn on his arm as the dragon head grazes hits it. When he sees that Doton and Raiton get done he's hoping it's not another big one.

Doton and Raiton both yell out at the same time Doryuudan *****Earth Dragon Projectile*** **and Raiton Suworudo *lighting sword* mud projectile hit Iruka as the lighting sword that comes out of Raiton mouth hits Iruka right in the left leg. As Iruka tries standing again Fuuton has his two Katanas to his neck.

"I guess I win Iruka-sensei?" He asked him as Raiton starts healing Iruka's wounds.

"He can heal?" A red eyed woman asked him; Naruto's eyes darted to an inappropriate area and blushed.

"Yea Raiton is the healer and Doton and Suiton are genjutsu and ninjutsu users. Fuuton is kenjutsu and ninjutsu and Katon is ninjutsu which makes me an all around shinobi!" He said shocking everyone again because someone that was a genin shouldn't be this strong. He disengaged his other bodies. Then walked over to Iruka who gave him his headband.

"Come back tomorrow you're to be put on teams…" Their sensei said to everyone which their walked home but Naruto was stopped by the Jounin.

"Can I ask something?" The red eyed woman asked him.

"Only if you give your name first" He replied back to her who just blushes because she forgot her manners and a lady never forgets them.

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and the thing I want to ask is how do your other bodies learn the skills they use? Also what negative quality is there to the Rinnegan?" She asked him. Naruto looked at her and by her eyes he feels that he can trust her.

"Only bad things to using it is being more tired then most people after a fight but I only use it if I'm fighting someone that's stronger then me. As for how they know, that's because I know them and what I know their know but their, only know their element or non elements ones like genjutsu and other ones. He said back and everyone nodded to him then Kakashi walked up.

"Who's team you think you going be on?" He asked him which he just looked lazy at him.

"Not Sasuke, because if I'm that be overpower team and I don't know who I be with" He said back making Kakashi sign because he knows he the sensei for Sasuke that means he can't get two bloodline users.

"Maybe I'll be on this beautiful woman team." He said causing Kurenai to blush and Naruto to smile at her. He then starts walking over as he waves goodbye to them.

Naruto is now at the Uchiha clan house as he walked up behind a black hair woman named Mikoto.

"Hello Mikoto-hime" When he said that it cause her to jump because she didn't know someone was behind her. She turns around to see Naruto who has a smirk on his face.

"How many times have I told you, never do that to me." She said to him as he just smirks to her. He then pulls her into a hug which catches her off guard. Mikoto looks at Naruto who just puts his head on her neck.

"Mikoto-hime I want to say something to you. I've been wanting to say this since you saved me when I was six." When he said that she had one idea what he was going to say and was kind of scared.

"I love you." He said to her as he kisses her on the lips. She was shocked at first that Naruto loves her and it had been a long time since anyone said that to her. Her own husband barely told her that he loved her when he was still alive.

"Naruto-kun." She said to him.

When he let her go an ANBU come inside the house.

"Mikoto-sama you need to meet with the other councils, Naruto I didn't think I'd find you here but you need to come to…" When the ANBU said that he left in a wave of leafs Naruto grabbed Mikoto into a hug then left for the council hall in a wave of flames.

When they get there the Hokage raised an eyebrow because Naruto was currently hugging Mikoto Uchiha.

"Naruto we have called you here to talk about your family and your bloodline…" The Hokage said to him.

"You mean that my real name is Naruto Namikaze the son of fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze. As for my bloodline what is it to you, what kind of plans do you have for the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked, shocking everyone, especially Mikoto.

"Naruto here's the bad news, everyone here wants you to have more then one wife so…You're going to have to pick many women from the files you're going to be handed."

"How is that fair to the person I love?" He asked the Hokage who just sighed because he happy Naruto finally told Mikoto.

"It's ok Naruto-kun…" Mikoto said as she sat in his lap and moved her head to his chest.

Everyone was shocked that Mikoto was doing that with Naruto and more shocked that they were in love with each other.

"Where are the files on the people?" He asked him who just handed him a load of files.

"Come back tomorrow to say who you pick and you been on your first sensei sister team." The hokage said to him.

"You mean Kurenai's team?" Naruto replied back and shocking everyone because if Kurenai's the sister of his first sensei, that means he was trained by Drake Yuuhi the flame demon.

"Yes little Naru-kun you're on my daughters team and it's good to see you again." Katie said to him which Naruto replied to with a smile.

"See you all tomorrow." When he said that he left in a wave of flames.

With Naruto at his place and sitting at the table to begin to read the files.

"Too many files…" He said as someone appeared behind him in a wave of leafs.

"You're Kakashi Hatake?" Naruto said as he looks behind to see a white haired man.

"Yes and I was hoping you would let me help you out." He said back to Naruto who looked at him.

"Two things if it training ok and if it with this, then I have to ask is your sister forcing you?" *He has a sister in this* Naruto asked him in a calm tone of voice and Kakashi just nodded to him.

Kakashi sister who is Motoko Hatake. She was a beautiful woman with waist-long silver hair and who was blessed with gifts no man could deny. She'd been kind to Naruto his whole life and Naruto is thinking maybe she'd be a good person for him.

"She kind of likes you so…" He was cut off by Naruto. "When I get to her file then I add to the ones I'll ask!" He said which cause Kakashi to smile to his mask.

"First file is, Anko Mitarashi mhm I know her she the fun and crazy woman who helped me a lot in the past. It says she is twenty-three year old with purple hair and amber color eyes. She has 34 d cup…" Naruto looked at the file then at Kakashi.

"Why do they list her cup size?" Naruto asked Kakashi in a questionable tone of voice. Kakashi just shrugs at Naruto.

"She is a Special Jounin, she was student of snake face and because of him she is disliked. I have new reason to hurt that snake face now. She's done 15 rank S, 45 rank A, 65 rank C, and 150 rank D mission. She graduated at ten and became a chuunin at the age of twelve. Birthday, October 24, that's only fourteen days after mine. Blood type A. Her height is 167 cm and her weight is 45.8 kg. So far it seems she a great female shinobi. Her good areas are Ninjutsu, great stamina and genjutsu. Mhm I think I should pick her as one. What do you think Kakashi?" He asked him, day dreaming about her.

"She's great but kind of crazy in some areas…" He said to her as Naruto put her in the yes pile.

"Next is Sakura. Hell no." He said right away then put her file on the hell no area.

"Ino hell no." He did the same as for Sakura.

"TenTen and Hinata file hell no again." He put two files on top of Ino's and Sakura's

"Motoko Hatake, what does he say about her in here?" As he said that Kakashi was twitching nervously, probably not wanting to hear things about his sister.

"Let's not say her info ok? You can do that later when I'm not around." He said to Naruto hoping he would. Naruto put the file on the yes area beside Anko's.

"So far maybe Anko and Motoko, Also my girlfriend Mikoto." He said than Kakashi looked at him.

"You're dating Mikoto Uchiha?" He asked with a tone of surprise, Naruto just smiled at him.

"Yes, we started today, before the old assholes told me do this, I asked her out." He said back to the shocked Kakashi.

"Tsume Inuzuka" Naruto said and Kakashi looked at him.

"Lets see age 39; she has two kids Kiba and Hana who are twelve and eighteen. She has brown hair and black eyes. She looks feral and maybe acts feral; her cup is 42 c. Her best stills are in tracking aside her dog partner. Her height and weight is 163 cm and 51.5kg. She is the clan head for Inuzuka and her rank is Jounin. She maybe a good one as well…" Naruto said as he put the file next to yes.

"Kakashi what do you know about Tsume?" Naruto asked him in his normal tone of voice.

"Why did you not look at their personal info?" He asked Naruto as he looks at him.

"I'm going to do that when I'm done picking people I may like to be with. Then I'm going to look at the other info about them." He said back to Kakashi who smiled approvingly.

"What I know about Tsume is that she is a mother, that if you hurt her family she will kill you. She can act like an animal at times and other times like a kind soul. She had Hana at age of eighteen and Kiba at the age of twenty five. She is someone that you would be happy to be with but her age is a problem." Kakashi said but Naruto looked at him blankly. Naruto knew a way around the age.

"You see if I do what the Kyuubi showed me and mark someone as my mate I can make them younger if they're older then me. She is 39 and if I did the mark on her she be around 22 or 23 Naruto said to Kakashi. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the stunned Kakashi.

"What's the downside to that?" He asked Naruto which he was still little bit dazed.

"If they're agreed to the mark then they can't leave me till I'm dead. If they cheat on me they feel pain in the mark. If its rape then there's no pain but I will kill the person that does that to her…" When Kakashi heard the downside it was more like a upside.

"Let's see this time it's Katie Yuuhi." Naruto said as he smirks and Kakashi wonders why. Naruto knows Katie because well. Naruto was trained by Drake who is her son and seen her around his home a lot. Katie has always been a kind soul to him as he was growing up. He seen her naked a lot of times because well she thought he was a kid and didn't think of that kind of things.

"What kind info does this file have on my first sensei's mother?" When Naruto said that Kakashi was shocked then realized that he was trained by Drake. Kakashi realized that the reason Naruto was strong before is because he'd been trained by one of the best ANBU there is in Konoha.

"Age 43 with long brown hair that goes to her nice rounded butt " When he said the last part which Kakashi looked at him before talking. Naruto looked at him like what wrong.

"You add the nice rounded butt" He said to him who just get a smirk as his replied from Naruto. Naruto may never say it out loud to women but he had a pervert side to him that he keeps hidden from women.

"What can I say I have little bit of a pervert side of me. You should not talk Mr. I read porn books in front of everyone" He said to Kakashi who just shrugs his shoulders again. Naruto wasn't far away from hitting Kakashi because all his sensei was doing was avoiding details. Details that Naruto needed.

"Back to what I was saying, she has close to double Ds and she has crimson ruby eyes. She has no shinobi rank because she never was a shinobi. She helps the village out a lot when it comes to selling and buying things outside of Konoha. She's a mother of three kids and hoping for a fourth one before she gets too old, maybe I can help with that because of the mark." Naruto said in a happy tone of voice as he moved her file to the yes pile.

"I have to say you have good taste Naruto." Kakashi said to him as he looked at Tsume, Katie, Anko and his sister's files.

"I have a lot more files to go through and it's only been fourteen minutes. I can see why my father hated paper work." Naruto said in some what of a pissed off tone of voice and Kakashi was wondering who his father was.

"Who was he?" Kakashi asked but Naruto just smirked at him.

"The old assholes told me who it was just now but I have know for long time. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki and Father was Minato Namikaze. I have to share my bloodline and bring back my father clan. I hate this" When Kakashi heard his sensei name he couldn't believe it. Naruto looked at Kakashi who he could see was now going through shock.

"You're my sensei's son?" He asked with shocked in his tone of voice.

Naruto just looked at him before talking again.

"Yea, but I get ask you something, if I pick women are their force marry me or do I have win them over?" He asked Kakashi in a normal tone of voice but he just smirk this time.

"You have to win them over, they're only forced to go on one date with you." He said back to him. Naruto who heard what he said just smiled at him. Naruto never would like someone to be force into marrying him. He wants to win them over because that more fun.

"Cool then I have to win them over?" He said back in happy tone of voice.

"Next one is Kurenai hell yea, age 25 with beautiful ruby eyes. Her cup size is 38 d and her rank is Jounin. She done all together 200 missions and 3 of them are rank s. Her best area is genjutsu and one of the few people that are great in that area. Height and weight are 169.1 cm and 54.4 kg. She is one hell of a shinobi" When he said that Kakashi nodded to her.

"Kakashi I want give you this because I know you still love her" He said to Kakashi in a normal tone of voice. Naruto get up and head to his bed which he pulled out a file from under his bed.

"Rin still alive and this where you can find her" He said to him in a calm and normal tone of voice as he handed the file to Kakashi.

"How old is this?' Kakashi said to him with little bit of shocked in his voice.

"A year old and she still free" When he said that Kakashi hugged him and thanked him.

"Next one is Sakura mother let see hell no because she a whore that fucks for money" Once he said that he put file in the hell no area.

"Next is Haruno Moka who is Sakura aunt and I can only say good things about her. She is known as a tenshi healer like my mother was. She's not a shinobi but she is a doctor. She has long light red hair that down to her rear. Her age is 24 and she has green eyes. She is one I going to pick as well!" He said as he put the file down. Naruto doesn't know if any of the women he picks will like him. So he going pick as many that he likes or loves.

"Ayame, she here? I don't need to look at her info because I've known her my whole life." He said as he moved her file to the yes.

"Emi no last name, she 24with long black hair that's to her waist and black eyes. It says she's a dancer. I guess I'll give her a shot…" He said as he put her file to the yes area.

"Fuumi Yutake. Age 23 and she was a teacher for the shinobi school a few years back. I remember her; she was the cute teacher that I had dreams about. She has long black hair to the middle of her back. Also lovely blue eyes. She's in because I had a crush on her and I want see her again." Naruto said as he put the file in the yes pile.

"The princess of Fuuma, Tenshi Fuuma ***Not her real name but she a unnamed person and only her last name Fuuma is their because well it's her clan. Her first name is unnamed*** she was once working for Orochimaru but Jiraiya beat her and turned her back into her normal self. Long black hair with black eyes. A lot of people have black hair and I guess I'll give her a chance" He said as he put her file on yes again. He looks at the pile of files to go. He gives Kakashi a look why I and he just laughs at Naruto.

"I'll be back later Naruto and you picking good looking women" He said as he left in wave of leafs. Naruto was really wanting to hurt Kakashi by now because he wasn't helping!.

Naruto look down at the files and only thought come to his mind was. Fucking damn files and paperwork.

When he about go back to work he feels air again. "That was fast Kakashi" But when he looked around he didn't see Kakashi but Kurenai.

"It look like you doing a lot of work" She said as she looked at the file on yes area which she then blushed.

"Why did you pick me and my mother, I think she kindly older then you" She said to him.

Naruto said what he told Kakashi about mark and she was shocked then looked at him.

"Because your be kind to me and nice. So I thinking maybe I can get a date with you" He asked her with a blushes face.

"Its ok and people you pick only go for one date and not force to other one right?" She asked him which Naruto just looked at her.

"Yes and are you saying it bad date me the first time?" He asked in a fake hurt tone of voice. She just smirk to him.

"No, I just was wondering how it works" She replied back to him. Naruto had a good idea because she could help him. She not act like asshole and just sit and watch.

"You want stay and help me?" He asked her with puppy eyes. She looked at him and couldn't not said no. So she just nodded to him.

"But if you hurt me or my mother your going be in pain. If you hurt Anko then I going kill you" She said to him in a bossy tone of voice that reminds him of Drake-sensei.

"You sound like my old sensei Drake" He said to her who just let her jaw drop.

"You trained by my brother?" She asked him and he nodded. He then moved her over so she can sit with him.

"You have a lot good looking women but why only women and not people your only age?" She asked him as she wondered why he only pick older women.

"I don't like date people my own age" He replied in a normal tone of voice. He then pick up a new file to read.

"Hana age 19 rank chuunin. She works at the animal healing area and her cup size is double Ds" When he said that Kurenai hit him on the side of the head.

"Did that say that for everyone and me to?" She said as she blushed and he nodded causing her to blush more. Naruto moved his arm around her side then kissed her cheek.

"It's ok, I not going to tell anyone" He said to her in a caring tone of voice. She just looks at him. "_He is caring and that one good point for him_"

"She's done about 110 missions her blood type, height and weight is. O, 170.3 cm and 52.5 kg. She is a caring person. I guess I add her as well" He said as he put the file on at the yes area.

"You didn't look at her likes and other info" Kurenai said to him.

"I going look at that info later on for everyone, that way I can minus people or kept them all' He told her and she understands why he doing that.

"Wow never would have guessed I would see her file. Kohada she works at the sushi place. She's a kind 19 year old and with long brown hair and blue eyes cup size 24 D." He said as he puts her file on the yes and he put head on Kurenai shoulder.

"I'm still trying to understand why I have to do this…" He said to her who just smirk because most perverts would love this chance. "_Other good thing about him. He's not a pervert_"

"Most guys would kill for this" She said to him. Naruto just looked at her then back at the files.

"Most are just perverts" He replied and she nodded to him then kissed his forehead.

"Okyou she is 19 and a Tavern Employee. She has long light brown hair and she has beautiful green eyes also cup size c 34. She kind to me so I going try to see if she can be a good one" He said as he put file on the yes area. Kurenai notice one thing so far and that it all people that nice to him. He is putting in yes area and only saying good things about.

"_He says good things about women but never bad things. He filled with good things for him and I bet their all say yes to him ahah. I guess I going have bigger family if I say yes as well_"

"Yes its Otoha she one of the nurses that was nice to me and healed me when village and shinobis hurt me. She beautiful blue hair and cute silver eyes and her cup size is a d 42" He said as he put the file on yes area.

***some of the people your hearing about was people that in Naruto for one ep or unnamed and I doing this because their need some show time to!***

"Shizune she the student of Tsunade. I thought the two of them make up their minds are never coming back to this village. She has black hair and black eyes. Cup size 32 c and her rank is jounin. I guess I added her" He put her file down on yes.

"You look tired how about I make us some food?" Kurenai asked him and he just smiled and kissed her lips.

"Thank you" He said and she just blushed from kiss and thank you.

"Momiji and Susuki twin sisters. Momiji has short brown hair with black eyes also cup size c. Her sister Susuki has long brown hair and black eyes. Her cup size is d. Both of them work at a drinking place. If I say yes to them means dating two at one time. Their sound nice so I give them a chance" He said as he put files down on yes. Kurenai just smiled at him because he giving people chances that he doesn't know but wants to help them. She notice that he realize people that files he has here are for two things. One help village with allies and things and other people need love or kindness. But other reason, that because families want things. Naruto most want help everyone he can but she thinks he helping to much for one person. "_He cares so much but is it to much?"_

"This next one is in order to ally leaf with waves" Naruto look down at he reads the file and Kurenai looks at him worried.

"What wrong Naruto?" She asked him and he looks at her.

"An asshole named Gato is destroying wave little by little and if I ask her then I going try to stop Gato with or without the hokage help" He said to her which cause her to smile because every time she founds out something new about him it makes her want be with him more.

"Tell me about her" She asked him.

"Her name is Tsunami, she 29 and has one son. Her cup size is double d and she has long blue/blackish hair. She looks beautiful and I going say yes because one because she cute and 2nd I want help the village of waves out" He said as he put the file on yes.

"Uzuki Yuugao. Her age is 25 which she also a anbu with mask of a cat. She one of the anbu that save me a lot from the village when their attack me. She has long purple hair and black eyes. Size cup is d 46 and she seems like a nice woman" He said as he put the file on the yes area.

"She is nice and one of my, Anko and Hana friends" She said to him as he smiles at her.

"Yurika age 24 with brown short hair with brown eyes. She helps codes for messages and she one that show me how to sent info to spy networks. Her cup is c to d and she is a yes to me" He said as he put It with the other yes ones.

"Natsuhi she was once a shinobi of hoshi but something happened and she had to leave. Her husband die few years back. Her age is 32 and she has long brown hair and black eyes. I think something wrong here but I going try see if I can help but I don't know if I can. Her cup size is d. Naruto put file on yes and was wondering what happened and if she need help,

"You must be joking! Why would someone like her want to be with me?" Naruto asked as Kurenai looked at the file it was Toki the bird country leader.

"Maybe it to get allies with are village but I heard that something bad happening with her and her family" She said to him who Naruto just looked at the file. Kurenai just looked at him like you care to much about people you don't know but that a good thing.

"All it says about her is her age is 27 with purple long hair and black hair and her cup size is d" He said as he put the file on yes and he was going to help her no matter what. No matter who the person is Naruto will help them if their need help and its not for evil things.

Naruto the kind of person who puts himself after everyone us. He wants help as many people with his power as he can. That why he never say to someone that you on your own because he going help them no matter what.

"Two shinobis from the clouds, first is a woman name Nii Yugito age, height , weight and cup are 29, 102.2 cm, 50.8 kg and d. Her rank is jounin. She done a shit load of missions. Does she have take a break? She has kind stamina like me but I'm a jailer of Kyuubi and that why I have lot of stamina" Naruto said as he put file on yes because he know the two of them he has to say yes to. Allying with cloud something we need do after the whole trying to save Hinata away.

"The last cloud woman is name short blue hair and nice chest her cup is d also she get black eyes. She rank jounin but that all it says about her" He puts her on yes area.

"Next one from Ame more allying dates. Her name is Hisame and her age is 21. she has short brown hair and black eyes. Her cup size is big its double Ds that almost bigger then double Ds" Naruto said as he put file on yes. He may not show it but he has have pervert side.

"That was the last one thank god" He said as he looked over as the 3rd hokage come in and looked at him.

"You done?" He asked Naruto who nodded and handed him the load of files to him.

"You pick a lot of ahahah" He said to him as he left in a wave of leafs.

'I hate him and that damn glass ball that he spies on people with" He said to Kurenai who just nodded to him.

"Who your girlfriend I was hearing about?" Kurenai asked him who just looked at her.

"Mikoto" He said to her who just smirk to him.

"I see and I bet you hoping that your be my boyfriend to?" She said causing him to blush,

After their eat some food she left and Naruto headed to bed.

When Naruto wakes up he hears someone inside his bathroom and wonders who it is.

"Who in there?" Naruto asked as he sees a purple hair anbu coming down with her cat mask on.

"Hello kitty-chan" Naruto said causing her to blush but he couldn't see because of the mark.

"I'm here to pick you up and take you to the hokage and council meeting" She said to him and Naruto then pulled her mask a side a little then kissed her cheek. She grabbed him and reappeared in the meeting hall.

"Hello old man" He said to him and hokage just signed at him.

"Naruto we here talk about how this going to work" He said to him.

"How is it going to work?" Naruto asked him,

"Lets go to my office to talk" He said as he disappeared with Naruto then reappeared into his office.

"Each day you have one of the girls you pick and their be more add later but you can say yes or no to them' He said to Naruto who just looked at him,

"You mean for allies or helpers for the village" Naruto said to him which the old man just nodded.

"The for person you going to have date with is Kurenai Yuuhi, here is her file back" He said as he handed him her file.

"When the date?" Naruto asked him and the hokage just took a poof from his pipe.

"At six clock and it says where she lives in the file" He said as Naruto left the room in a

wave of flames.

The hokage door opened and three women walked in. it was Tsume, Mikoto and Katie.

"Your called hokage-sama?" The women asked him and he nodded to them.

"Its about Naruto picking the girls, Mikoto you and him are dating. Katie and Tsume he picked both of you with other ones as well" He said and their shocked but not Mikoto she was smiling that he picked her friends.

"But we to old for him" Katie said to him as hokage just smiled.

"You see because of Kyuubi he can mark woman and if their older he can make them younger" He said as the three women are now shocked and couldn't believe that.

"What the downside to that?" Tsume asked him because her clan has their own kind of mark.

"If you cheat on him then your feel hell of pain, but if it rape then you will not" He said and the three woman just smiled because their all love Naruto. Tsume and Katie love him but not in that kind of way. But in a mother way and now Naruto want take it from that to being lovers.

With Naruto inside the shinobi school as Iruka is calling out the teams.

"Team seven Sakura, Sasuke and Shino and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Which he will be in classroom 200" When he said that Sakura was yelling about true love shit to Ino and Sasuke was wishing to die and to kill his brother. Shino was wondering what he did to get this team maybe he pissed off kami.

"Team eight Naruto Namikaze and Hinata hyuuga and finally Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi and she in room 205" When he said that their start walking to the door to meet their sensei and Naruto looked at Iruka.

"Thanks for putting me on the team with the beautiful angel Kurenai." He said as he left the room leaving Iruka shocked and was wondering what have Naruto and Kurenai been doing.

When their get inside Naruto smirk at Kurenai who just smirk right back. Naruto walked up beside her and asked her in a low voice. "You ready for are date tonight?"

"Yes I'm and you better not be bad or else" She said to him but he just smirk and moved one of his hands on her lower back causing her to blush then look at him.

"Lets get to know each other" Kurenai said to everyone. She knows Naruto a little, she also knows Hinata for last four years because of her father. She loves Naruto but Naruto doesn't like her back.

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and my likes are gardening and genjutsu but mostly my family. My dislikes are perverts and assholes. My hobbies are gardening and cooking for someone I know. My dream is to be the best genjutsu user and have a kid one day"

"My name is Naruto Namikaze my likes are well a lot of women that I know and care about. My dislikes are perverts like my godfather. My hobbies are training and pissing off the council members. My dream is to be the next hokage like my father was" Naruto said as he points to Kiba.

"Name is Kiba Inuzuka and my likes are my partner and family. My dislike are cats and people that hate dogs. My hobbies are playing with the clan partners and my dream is to be the next clan head and I have to get someone to marry my sister so I can" He said and Naruto just smirk.

"If you want, I can help you with that dream" Naruto said and Kiba hit him on the head.

"No thanks dude" He said back.

"My name is Hinata and my likes are nice things and kind people. My dislikes are people that are mean. My hobby is gardening and my dream is to be stronger!" She said as she looked down at her feet.

"I see you all tomorrow at training grounds eight for the real test" She said as she left in a eave of leafs and Naruto did the same but it was flames.

Their put reappeared in the office hokage. Naruto warped his arms around her from behind causing her to jump because she had no idea that Naruto fallowed her.

"Hello Kurenai-chan" Naruto said as she just smirk to him. Kakashi had smirk under his mask and Asuma was shock and little pissed because he doing that to Kurenai.

"Why are you here?" Kurenai asked him and he just smirk back at her.

"To remind you that I pick you up at your house at six" He said as he left in a wave of flames again. When he was gone the blushing Kurenai looked back at the hokage.

"What! You dating a kid?" Asuma asked her in a pissed off tone of voice.

"Yes and your point is? I hear that Kakashi sister going to date him to" She said as Kakashi just look around like what. Asuma on the other hand was shocked and pissed.

"My team passed and I be going" She said as she left the office to get ready for her date.

Naruto was now inside Uchiha Mikoto home.

"Hello my tenshi" Naruto said as Mikoto turned around to see her boyfriend.

'Who you dating first and you here ask for help?" She said as she smirk to him.

"Thank and I want to be with you" He said back as he moved her on top her bed as he kissed her lips.

"Can I ask something? The Hokage said you mark women how does it work?" She asked him who just looked at her.

"Damn Kakashi and his big mouth, it works by me having sex with them" He said to her which she just looked at him.

"You want to do it? Is that why I'm on my bed?" She asked him who just blushed at her.

"No but if you want we can…" He said to her as she just looks at him then kisses his neck.

"I would like it if we did." She said back causing Naruto to kiss her lips passionately. Naruto kissed her neck then collarbone causing her to moan in passion. He starts nibbling on her collarbone causing her to let out a louder moan. He starts removing her shirt as he plays with her earlobe with his tongue and teeth. Right now he was thanking Kyuubi for teaching him how to pleasure a woman.

When Naruto finally removed her shirt he then notices she's not wearing a bra which made this easier. Naruto starts sucking on her breast which causes her to moan as Naruto licked and suck her nipples. As Naruto sucking on her he uses his right hand to massage her other breast.

Mikoto could not believe how he was working on her body. She had never in her life had someone to pleasure her this much. She looks down at Naruto suckling her breasts as she lets out more moans. She feels her pants being pulled down by his hands and when Naruto gets her pants off he sees her red thong then looks at Mikoto.

"Its ok Naruto, go on and make me happy." She said to him as he just licks her vagina through her thong causing her to moan out loud. He sucks on her pussy as he runs his hands up and down her thigh causing her to moan and was about to have her first orgasm with him. Naruto removes her thong and start sucking and fingering her. As his two fingers are going in and out he uses his thumb to rub again her clit. Mikoto couldn't hold it anymore and cried out in pleasure as she experienced her first release.

She pulls Naruto up to her and licks her pussy juices off his face which she then removed his shirt and pants. When she sees his boxers she also sees his hill. When she removed his boxers she couldn't believe her eyes because he was at least ten inches and was a lot bigger then anyone she has ever been with before

"You're big!" She said to him who just looked at her.

"You can blame Kyuubi for that she a pervert and kind of made it bigger…" He said to her who just start sucking on it. She could only get down six inches before it was at the end of her mouth. She calms her throat and it slowly slips down her throat as she puts the whole ten inches into her mouth causing Naruto to moan in pleasure She starts bobbing up and down on his member causing Naruto to moan as he moved his hand to the back of her head to move her faster. She starts playing with his balls with her hands as she sucks on his member. Naruto at this point was about to lose it.

"Mikoto I'm coming!" He said as he sent his cum inside her mouth which she opened her mouth so Naruto could see then she swallowed it. Naruto looked at her then kissed her neck as he moved her onto her bed. Naruto moved her legs out wide then he looked at her to make sure she wanted to go this far.

"Mikoto-hime, are you sure?" He asked her as she just looked at him.

"Yes Naruto-kun please take me." She said as she use her hands to open up her pussy lips Naruto moved his member inside her with one big thrust causing her to moan out loud.

"You're so tight Mikoto-hime." He said to her who just was moaning in pleasure as Naruto member going to the end of his hilt. Naruto kept thrusting in and out of her causing her to moan. Naruto then started to suck on her nipples as he was going into her.

Mikoto could only moan in pleasure as Naruto was making her body feel great. She was at her limits for the fact she had not done this in years.

Naruto could feel her cum on his dick and he gave her few more hard thrusts as he cum inside of her then he bit her neck giving her the mark seal. She moaned in pleasure as he cum and the mark gave her more pleasure. Naruto lay down on top of her as both of them went into a deep sleep.

Both of them woke up to the sound of a little emo boy yelling and passing out. When Naruto get his clothes back on he looked at her.

"Look at your younger self." He said to her as she moved to the mirror. She was shocked because she looked like she was 23 but the thing that got her more shocked was her breasts were bigger then before

"You never said that this mark would make my boobs bigger." She said to him as Naruto smirk to her. Naruto moved over to her and felt her up causing her to moan.

"I have to go because your son's about to wake up but I'll be back tomorrow unless Kurenai has other plans." He said to her who just smirk at him then kissed him. Naruto gave her one goodbye suck on her nipples and pussys causing her to get wet and moan.

Mikoto walked over to her dresser then took out a robe which she then put on.

"What the hell mother!" Sasuke the emo who just woke up yelled at his mother.

"Don't yell at your mother!" She said to him as she slapped his head. Sasuke looked at his mother who looked younger now.

"Why you younger and why did you fuck Naruto?" He said back to her.

"Because Naruto make me younger and you maybe calling Naruto daddy soon." She said to him causing him to get pissed.

"No! He's going to be mine soon and not yours!" He said causing her mother to get shocked that her son not just emo but gay. *No gay pairing in this but it funny to make Sasgay and never get Naruto ahahah*

"How Naru-kun works in bed, there no way he's going to turn gay. Sorry sweety but he mine and a lot of other women." She said as she walks passed Sasuke and all she could do is sigh. She realizes now why he fallowed his brother Itachi around so much.

Later at six Naruto is now knocking on Kurenai door. When she opened the door she was in a beautiful sexy red dress that show off little bit of her chest and a lot of her sexy long legs. Naruto handed her some red rose which she took and put down at the table before she walked outside with him.

"You look beautiful Kurenai-chan" He said to her as he kissed her neck causing her to smile and blush a nice shade of pink.

"Where we going Naru-kun?" She asked him which he looked at her then whispered into her eye.

'We are really going there?" She asked shocked because no man as ever took her there.

"Yes, because you're worth it" He said as he warped his arms around her from behind then kissed her neck. She couldn't help but smile because no one took her there because they said it cost too much every time. She true was falling for Naruto right now who is kissing her neck and ear.

When both of them get inside the place. The waiter took their to their table which Naruto help Kurenai onto her sit which she then kissed Naruto because of it.

Naruto was now remembering what her file had said about her likes and dislikes also other things.

_Flashback to around three inside Naruto's place._

_Naruto was laying on his bed as he opened Kurenai file. He looked down to her likes and other info about her that she put In herself._

_Likes gardening, cooking, watching the sunrise and set. She also likes animals. She likes wine but she doesn't drink a lot only little bit it says. She also like men that are nice to her and not just being nice to fuck her. _

_Dislikes people that say going to a nice place cost to much. She hates perverts and people that are only dating women so their can get fucked the same night. She also hates spiders because their scary her. When Naruto reads that part he laughs to himself._

_Hobbies are gardening and cooking. Going walking in the park and being around someone that cares about her and loves her._

_Flash back end._

"What can I get you two?" The waiter asked them as he pulled out a pad and pen.

"I would like a glass of red wine and plate of dango also a large bowl of today soup" Kurenai said to her as the man turned to Naruto.

"The same" He said to her as the wailer left then Kurenai looked at him.

"Naruto how was your day after the team meeting?" She asked him.

"I had talk with Mikoto and other time It was good" Naruto said to her who just smirk.

"So Mikoto most be good in bed?" She said to him in a joking way but Naruto start to blush and Kurenai was wondering about something now.

"Because you have sex with her today?" She asked him but he just nodded and looked down.

"None thing wrong with that" she said to him as she caresses his cheek with her hand.

"She is one of your girlfriends and I know you're going to have sex with the others." Once she said that Naruto took her hand then kissed it.

"But I want make you happy" He said to her who just blushed then smiled at him.

"I'm happy" She said to Naruto which cause him to smile at her. Naruto he never wants her to be sad only happy.

When the food get to their table Naruto and Kurenai had their food then start drinking their wine which Kurenai was just happy to be treated this good. When the bill come Naruto pay for it and helped Kurenai out of her chair which she just kissed him again for doing that.

Naruto leaded her to the park which cause Kurenai to smile at him then kissed his lips but this time she moved her tongue inside his mouth. Naruto was tasting her mouth as she was tasting his. The kiss end when they both needed air and Naruto looked at his date and smiled at her.

The two of them sat down on a beach where Kurenai laid her head on his lap. Naruto ran his hands through her long black hair causing her to smile at him. It was peaceful for once and no one around to ruin it. Naruto started to caresses for her arms and side causing her to moan when his hands gently touch and care for her side.

Naruto looked down at his tenshi that was now in his lap. "You want me take you home so I can give you a back massage?" Naruto asked her and her face lit up. She looked at him and couldn't believe that he was real but she nodded to him. Naruto picked her up in bridal style then left in a way of flames.

He reappeared in front of Kurenai home and Kurenai still in his arms hold the door with her keys. Naruto carried her inside then closed the door with his feet. He moved her to Kurenai bedroom then laid her down. He removed her dress then bra which he now has a great view of her chest and her body. She rolled onto her stomach. Naruto moved onto the bed and was now above her as he slow rubs her back causing her to let out little moans.

Kurenai could feel Naruto removing her red panties are was wondering why but when she feels his hands on her butt she understands. Naruto rub and grabbed her rear which made giggle because of what he was doing. Naruto then start rubbing her thigh and down her legs. Kurenai was starting to think she die and was in heaven because of how Naruto is making her feel. Naruto turned her onto her back which cause her to blush then Naruto start rubbing her chest and breasts causing her to let out more moans.

Naruto kissed her chest then neck causing her to blush. She looked at Naruto and wondering what he was thinking of doing.

"What do you think you doing?" She asked him in a teasing way. Naruto just smirk then kissed her neck.

"I was thinking about ways to make you feel good…" Naruto replied back in a teasing way causing her to blush.

"If you want then we could do that. But promise me that you'll be here when I wake up." She said to him as Naruto kisses her lips.

"I will Kurenai-chan promise" He said as he start sucking on her nipple. He earned himself a loud moan from Kurenai.

Naruto then moved his right hand down to her womanhood which he then starts rubbing lightly. Kurenai moan started to get louder as Naruto kept rubbing on her lower area then he start moving his two fingers inside of her. Naruto stop sucking on her nipples as she moved down to her wet pussy then start to suck on it. Kurenai moan and started to yell out his Naruto as he licks around her clit. He moves his finger in and out of her pussy as he nibbles on her clit causing her to finally lose it and cum on his face. Naruto licks his lips and use his finger to get her juice off his face. He then sucked on his fingers and looked at her.

"You taste good Kurenai-chan." He said to her who just blushed and smiled at him.

She moved next to him as she removed his shirt and pants. Then she removed his boxers as she sees his member she couldn't believe that he has something like this at his age. She has been with few men before but no one them pleasure her like he has or was this big. She starts sucking on his member as she strikes the base of his member. She also plays with his balls with her other hand. Naruto looked down at his ruby eye tenshi as she sucking him. Naruto moves his hand to the back of her hand and moves her head faster.

Kurenai could feel him about to blow as she moves all of his member down her throat as he blows his cum inside her mouth.

Kurenai takes her mouth off his member then looks at him. "You taste good to my Naru-kun" She said to him as Naruto smirk then moves her on her hands and kneels. Naruto kisses her neck as he moves his member to her pussy lips.

"Are you ready Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked his tenshi who just nods to him. Naruto slowly enters her pussy with his member. Kurenai lets out a loud moan as she feels him coming inside of her. She looks back at Naruto as he goes in and out of her harder and faster.

Naruto moves her knees to her head so he can move into her better. He start thrusting inside of her causing Kurenai to moan out louder. As Naruto moving in and out of her he start kisses and sucking on her neck down to middle of her back.

Kurenai couldn't believe how he was making her feel. For the first time with a man she is getting pleasure for once. Naruto was only fifteenbut he was better then full grow men and not just doing what he wants. He doing things that he knows will pleasure me.

Naruto looks at his tenshi and was hoping he was doing a good job. He start nibble at her neck then gives her the mate mark. She moan out as he did that and cause her to cum onto his member. Naruto look down and sees her juices coming down his member and he then moves her onto her back as he moves his member back inside of her pussy. She looks at him then runs her hands over his chest.

Naruto start moving in and out again as she slowly digs her nails into his chest. Naruto moves down as he thrusting into her then takes one of her nipple into his mouth. He slowly nibbles and sucks on it causing Kurenai to feel waves of pleasure.

Kurenai was about to lose it again but she couldn't believe that someone this young was so good. Right now she didn't really care how he knows so much because of all the pleasure he was giving her.

After few more thrusts inside of her Kurenai could feel his member tighten up.

"Kurenai do you want me to cum inside or outside?" He asked her as he moves in and out faster.

"Inside please Naru-kun" She said to him as Naruto kept going at his pace and cum inside of her causing her to moan out and cum onto his member again.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you Naru-kun." She said to him as Naruto lays next to her.

"Me too Kure-chan." He said to her as he moved her head onto his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and hopeful you like this new chapter of this story. If you think its little bit rush then sorry but I'll tell you why it may seem that way. I'm trying as much as I can before he starts doing his missions and other things. Mikoto isn't part of his team so I'm trying do things with her so she gets some story time before Naruto starts kicking people ass.

I'm trying balance out everything with fluffy part and fighting part and pain and sadness. Also you may think Naruto isn't sad or hurting but he is he just got to point where he can hide it from everyone so easy.

Last bit people been asking how Naruto met Mikoto that will be showed in time don't worry.

Last bit of this note is to good thank you to few people.

Crimsonthebloodydemonking thanks again for liking another one of my stories.

Ymere thank you for understanding why I use this oc in my story and thank you for liking this story.

Please enjoy the story.

Naruto wakes up to see his red eye angel still sleeping soundly next to him. He slowly gets up and heads for the kitchen where he is going make her a good breakfast. He takes out eggs and ham but he hopes that she likes ham and eggs for breakfast but there was only one way to find out.

Kurenai wakes up but she was scared because when she opened her eyes Naruto was gone and he promised to be there. She starts to smell something good and realizes that he was making food for them; she slowly gets up out of the bed and heads to her kitchen where she sees Naruto putting food down on the table.

"Hello beautiful how was your sleep?" Kurenai moves over to him and wraps her arms around his neck that's when she pulls him closer to her. Naruto kisses her lips and she returned in with more force.

"If I get this kind of good morning kiss then I'll be happy to do this again." Kurenai just playfully slaps him on the head before sitting down at the table fallowed by Naruto. Naruto is hoping that she likes his cooking because she will be the 2th person to try his cooking.

The first person to try his cooking was Mikoto and she loved it but then again because of how good he was she always tried to get him to cook all the time. He just hopes that Kurenai doesn't try to force him to do that as well.

Kurenai takes a bit of the eggs and couldn't believe that the food tasted so great but she moves her eyes over to Naruto. "You are better cook than me and that's not a good thing." Naruto just gives her a sly smile before starting to eat his own food.

"What are your plans for today Naru-kun?" She asked him in a friendly tone of voice but he just looks at her. "I guess go home to take a shower and get clothes, head to the Hokage to see what I have do today then meet up with you and our team." Kurenai nods her head to him. "_I wonder who you end up dating today."_

When the both of them get done eating he kisses her goodbye then heads to his home to get a shower and clothes, but as he closing the door he sees her naked body one last time before walking away from her house.

Once he gets to his home he takes a quick shower then puts on new clothes but before he heads out to see the old man he quickly gets his gear. He is now in anbu pants again but he has a black shirt under his orange jacket with a hood. On his back is now a katana and on his leg is a pouch where his tags are.

He closes his door and walks to the Hokage Tower to find out who his new date is but he just hopes everything works out in the end. He doesn't want something to happen to make one of his girlfriends mad or sad.

When he gets inside the office he sees the old man talking to someone. She has long red hair to her rear but also she has green eyes but when he looks at her more he can see that she had the robes of the Mizukage.

"Naruto just the person I wanted to see." Hokage told him as he looks at the boy in front of him. When Naruto gets closer to them he sees that the Mizukage has two bodyguards with her. "_I wonder why she's here of all places."_

"I bet you are wondering why the 5th Mizukage is here? The reason is that I told her that you were still alive a week ago." Naruto raises an eyebrow at that because what does he mean that he is still alive.

"You make it sound like I was died or something old man." The Mizukage and her bodyguards were shocked that he was talking to his leader like this. "Let me tell him what is going on will you Hokage-sama?" He nods his head to the beautiful woman.

"I'm your fiancée and it's nice to finally meet you." Naruto just looks at her then he looks at the old man because he really wants to know what in hell is going on right now. He wasn't told he had a fiancée and now she just showed up like this.

"Why are you talking about? I don't remember asking anyone to marry me or at least not yet." The old man just lets out a little laugh as he looks at Naruto. He was going say something but Mei beat him to the point. "You two leave us and go to the hotel or something." They look at their Mizukage was going to say something but she gave them look that said listen to me or die.

Once the two of them leave she turns and looks at Naruto who is now kind of scared of her right now. "Your kaa and tou made a deal with my family before you were born and that is how you have me as your fiancée."

"My family was planning marry me off before I was born? Did my kaa want grandkids that bad?" The Hokage just lets out a long laugh this time. "She always did talk about having grandkids that is true."

"Before I go into all this I want know something first, what happened to my kaa?" Hiruzen just looks at Naruto because truth is no one knows what happened to Kushina as the Kyuubi attacked the village.

"No one knows what happened to her Naruto, when kyuubi was stopped your mom was gone and no one knows where she went to or if she was still alive." Naruto looks down because he didn't like to hear something like that. He didn't know if his kaa died or just plain on left him to die because of the demon inside of him.

"So now I don't know if my kaa had died or just left me because of demon sealed inside of me? But on top of all this I now have a beautiful fiancée but do you know what going on with me and my bloodline?" She looks at him then lets out a little smile because she was glad he called her that but also that he's not staring at her very well sized chest like all men she has met before.

"Yes, I know that you have many wives because of your bloodline but also being last of your clan. I really don't understand why this village is so bend on making you into a breeding thing." Hiruzen just looks at her because even he doesn't know why the village does it because it wasn't something he likes to force on people.

"So I guess I should tell you that I have two girlfriends so you don't get mad when you see them sometimes." Mei gives a sweet smile because she didn't mind sharing someone with women if that someone was kind and not a pervert. So far she can tell that Naruto wasn't a pervert but also a sweet person.

"I need go back to my team now and who is my date for today?" He looks at the old man but he just looks and shakes his head. "Your next date is going be in about three to four weeks so just use your time with ones you have." Naruto nods but Mei grabs his arm. 'Can I come with you?" He nods to her as she lets out a sexy smirk and fallows him to his training grounds,

Hiruzen was wondering if things will work out for Naruto because he can tell that he wasn't his happy self when he found out about his kaa. He wants to help Naruto but he doesn't know what it feels like to know your kaa may have left you because of having a demon inside of you.

When Naruto and Mei get to his training grounds he sees his team already there and they look at him but Kurenai is one that really looking alongside Mikoto who has an even more stare on her face. "Hello Mikoto-hime and Kurenai-hime I have news for you." They look at him then at the woman with glares who Mei just looks back at them.

"Who is this you're new date today?" Mikoto is the first to ask him but Naruto just shakes his head because this was going be hard to tell them. He loves Mikoto the most out of the three of them so how could he say that he has a fiancée.

'I'm his fiancée that his kaa and tou made deal with my family before he was born, I just found out that he is still alive a week again." Both of them are now shocked as their Naru-kun had a fiancée but that he didn't' know till now.

"I see so my Naru-kun has a fiancée now?" Mikoto walks over to him as she kisses his lips which Mei just looks at her. "He did tell you he had two girlfriends didn't he?" She nods her head to Mikoto.

"It's time for training Naruto-kun." Naruto smirks at that as he walks over to his team as Mei and Mikoto stand there looking at each other. "You better not try any hurt him." Mei just looks at her because she didn't plan on hurting Naruto but she didn't like being told what to do.

"We are going start learning tree climbing." Kurenai then shows them as they look at her but Naruto already knows how to do this.

"Kurenai-sensei I already know this so how about I do something else as you help rest of the team?" She nods her head to him as she smiles because she was glad that her Naru-kun knows so much.

Naruto walks little bit away from his team as they keep trying to get used to tree climbing but Naruto starts to do hand signs as ten shadow clones come around him but Naruto just smirks because this was going be fun.

Once he gets done training everyone couldn't believe that he could train like that without killing himself but he just smirks to them as he walks up to his three lovers. He wonders if they will get along with each other but he does hope they will.

He watches his two teammates leave but his eyes go back to the women in his life now. "I really hope you three can get along with each other, I would hate to see you fighting with each other." Mikoto just smiles because she always knows that Naruto was a caring and kind hearted person.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I know you not be happy with us fighting each other because your way to kind for that." Mikoto kisses his lips as he looks at Mei. "But today you have spent with Miss Mei but don't forget to come by and visit me.' She gives him a wink before pulling Kurenai away from them as Naruto blushes.

"Where would you like to go Mei-chan?" Mei blushes little from being called chan and that was because every man just called her sexy or hot but never chan. "How about you show me around and to your favorite places?" Naruto nods his head as he takes her hand and starts to show her around the village.

He took her to the Hokage monition as he sits on the 4rd Hokage head but Mei couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Right here is so beautiful and Naruto thank you for taking me here." Mei gives him a kiss as he just moves his arm around her body.

"I'm glad you like it because if I'm going marry you, I really want you be happy and not stuck in some kind of loveless married because of families." Mei jut smirks because she knows that she will have love in this married because she can see how much of kind heart Naruto has and is glad she found out that he is still alive.

"Trust me I already know I'm going to enjoy this married with you." She looks at him as she smirks to him as she comes up with an evil idea. "Or maybe I'll like this too much and need to remove some clothes?" Her tone of voice is filed with a teasing and seduction tone as Naruto blushes and looks away causing her to giggle.

"How do you know you're going enjoy being with me already? You just met me." Mei just moves her lips to his ear as she teases him with her tongue. "Because your first person I met that caring and not just looking at my body."

"I'm glad you're happy then, but I hope that I can truly be a great person for you to date." Mei just stares and smiles because she has never met someone in her life that so forced on making her happy like this. She really is starting to like the idea now that she's getting married because before coming here she hated it.

She doesn't love Naruto far from it but she does think he's great person for being a kind hearted person with a life of a shinobi. Shinobi life was something that would stop many people from being this much of a kindred heart man, she truly hopes that he keeps being this way forever but she knows that little selfish of her.

"I have to tell you something before you think about being with me; I'm the jailer of the nine tail demon kyuubi." That when Mei just smirks because she was already told by the Hokage and that is one of reasons everyone though Minato's son was died.

"Thanks for telling me that but the thing is Naruto I already know and don't worry that not going to stop me from being with you, how about you tell me about your past Naruto-kun?" Naruto nods his head but wonders where he should start talking.

"How we going to do this, I really never talked about my past before." Mei puts a finger to her lips as she thinks of a good way for both of them to talk about their own past. "How about you tell me some than I'll take you some about my?" He nods his head because that was a fair trade. "_I wonder what kind of past that Mei-chan has inside of her, I hope it's nothing too bad because I don't want see her hurt for talking about it."_

"Most of my life was being hated by this village but also being sold things three to four more than it cost. So buying things wasn't easy but that when I met my first sensei and few good people, they helped me and were nice to me and they're the only reason I haven't gone crazy from this village treating me like a demon." Mei gives him a smile and rubs his head because she knows that he's hurting when he's saying all of this to her.

"I guess it's my turn, reason I fought against the Mizukage to stop the bloodline war was because my kaa and tou were killed in front of me because my family has a bloodline. The war was started in order to kill everyone that had a bloodline and because what happened to me. I grow up wanting to pay that asshole pain and in the end I did." Naruto can see tears coming down her eyes as she thinks of that day she seen her family killed in front of her eyes.

Naruto pulls her into a hug as she lets out her tears on his chest but she's doesn't know why she letting herself breakdown of all things in front of him. Someone she just met and from another village but she can't think right now as she can feel him holding her and trying calm her down.

Two of them talked for hour or two about their past and bloodlines but they didn't care if village get mad if they did. They going be married so they know they can't hide things like that from each other, it weren't be right to do so they just figure tell each other now.

"How about we get something to eat?" Mei liked that idea because it was around lunch and she didn't eat breakfast today. She nods her head to him and he takes her hand then heads to his favorite place to eat, when they get there Mei just smiles because he did talk about this place as he was saying his past.

"This place has the best ramen in the world; you can try it for yourself now." Mei just giggles and sits down as the old man was shocked to see an older woman with Naruto but also he knows that robes she's wearing is for.

"Naruto-kun how do you know the Mizukage-sama?" Mei just smiles as Naruto rubs the back of his head because she can tell that he was shy. "I'm his fiancée." Ayame and the old man were shocked at what they were hearing and Naruto looks around.

Mei and Naruto tell them the story and old man was proud that he had not one but three women but his daughter hits him on the head with a pan. He sees her and smiles because she has always been there for him as well.

Once the two of them eat Naruto pays and the both of them leave but Mei stop and looks at him. "How about you take me to dinner tonight?" Naruto nods his head. "Meet me at the hotel by the Hokage Tower and the room is 150." He nods his head as she starts to walk away and he stares at her and her ass.

He slowly walks to Kurenai's house as he wonders what he will do for tonight, he doesn't know where he should take her. He hopes that Kurenai can help him with this but he knows it maybe little weird asking your girlfriend for help on dating other woman.

When he gets there he knocks on the door once it opens he sees both Kurenai and Mikoto causing him to be shocked, he didn't know why both of them were here and what for. He looks at them but Mikoto just lets out a giggle as she sees his lost face.

"How come you're both here?" Kurenai just smirks and pulls him in and then pulls him down on the couch in the living room. Mikoto closes the door and goes to the two of them but Naruto's eyes are still on her, Mikoto sits down beside him as Kurenai sits down on other side of him.

"Tell us how your time with Mei was?" Naruto was now scared but he looks at the two of them and tells him as they just smile. He didn't know why they are smiling but he feels Mikoto kiss him then looks at him.

"I guess we have to help Naruto with his date don't we Kurenai-chan?" Kurenai nods her head as she looks then kisses Naruto, he just stares at them like there are nuts. _"What's in the world is going on with these two girls, I don't know if I should be happy or scared right now."_

"Can someone tell me what in the world going on, first you two are both here which is not normal to see you hanging out with Kurenai-chan?" Kurenai lets out a little giggle then walks away leaving Mikoto with Naruto.

"I'm just here to talk to Kurenai-chan and before you even think something like that, we don't like girls we only like men." Naruto stares at her as she just giggle at his denseness but that was something she came to like about him. She knows it going take time for Naruto to understand why women do things or don't do things.

"I see and I wasn't thinking like that because after how you were in bed I don't think you would like women." Mikoto blushes and just hits him on the arm lightly as she was looking at him. She didn't want him to say things like that when others could hear but she was glad Kurenai wasn't in the room this time.

"How come you want to help me with my date? I really don't understand women at all; don't know why you would want to help me with it." Mikoto just smirks to him then moves her lips to his ear and whispers. "I just want you to be happy Naruto-kun, but you can thank me later for helping you out." Naruto just wraps his arm around her and kisses her neck as he sees Kurenai walking back inside the room.

"Tell me Kurenai-chan how do we go about helping with this because Naruto-kun needs help with his date?" Kurenai just looks at him with a smirk because it was going be fun teasing him as they help him out.

"Maybe they can go to a bathhouse and get naked together?" Naruto looks at her like she was nuts with a deep blush on his face. "I'm only joking; maybe you can take to that new place." Mikoto like that idea but not the first part because if anyone going do that with Naruto it is going to be her.

"How am I going get inside a place like that?" Mikoto just smirks at him because he forget that she was a clan head and could easy get a table for two for something like that. "You forget my dear Naru-kun I'm a clan head, I'll get you it but tonight you better not have plans." Naruto looks at her as she smirks but Kurenai was shocked she said that like that.

"Mikoto-hime how come you're acting like this?" Mikoto just smirk than whispers into his ear. "I want try out my new body but also, I just really want you again." Naruto nods his head before kissing her neck but Kurenai pulls him to her and claims his lips with her own.

"You can't hog him all to yourself now Mikoto-chan, you have to share remember?" Kurenai smirks as Mikoto does the same but Naruto was just lost in all of this, he truly had no idea how women work. Both women laugh at his clueless because it something that made them fallen for him in the first place.

"Are you two going be ok?" They just look at him and both kiss his lips one after the other. They truly are worried that his kind heart may get in the way of his life one of these days, but till then they going to enjoy life with him.

"We are doing fine so don't you worry your head on it, we just have to get used to knowing that we will be sharing you." Kurenai nods her head but Naruto juts stares at the two of them and pulls both into a hug at the same time.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all of this; I really am Mikoto-chan and Kurenai-chan." They both just look at him and kiss his lips again because he had nothing to be sorry for, he didn't ask for this to happen to him.

"You never have to say sorry to us about this, we know this was forced on you so we going help you with it. We want you to at least enjoy this even if it's being forced on your head by the fools of this village." He stares at Mikoto and smiles to her because he was glad they truly don't mind but want him to be happy.

He doesn't know how he found two understand women like this to be his girlfriends; he truly doesn't know how the hell he did it. All he knows it that he's not going to let them get away from him because he going keep them and always make the two of them happy.

"I'll be back in a little bit, why don't you two enjoy your time." Mikoto smirks as she goes to the door to leave but Naruto's eyes start to go to her ass, Mikoto shakes her ass causing Naruto to be turned on but gets sad that she leaves the house after that.

"You like staring at a woman's ass don't you Naru-kun?"He stares at her before she just moves into his lap giving him a kiss on the lips. He moves his hands to her before moving her on the couch so she was lying down and him on top of her.

"I guess you just have to find out." He kisses her neck before he feels a pair of hands stopping him going lower. "We can't go all the way Naruto-kun; today isn't a safe day to do that." He nods his head before kissing her neck earning a moan from his lover.

He kisses her chest but she could feel that he was hard, she feels his harden member poll out from his pants against her legs. "I guess I could help you, think of it as me making up for the fact we can't have fun today." He nods his head before sitting down and seeing her move to her knees in front of him.

She unzips his pants and moves her hand under his boxers in order to pull his dick out, once it was out Kurenai starts to lick the tip of it. She slowly licks down his shaft down to the base; she gives each ball a lick and few good sucks before going back to the tip again.

His hands goes to her breasts and rubs them causing her to realize what he wants, she stands up and starts taking her bandage dress off but once it was off she unhooks her bra and lets it fall to the ground freeing her great breasts.

She knees back down but she unlike me she now has each of her breasts on each side of his member, Naruto just was in heaven when he feel her soft breasts rubbing against his dick like that but he can feel her lips around his tip.

"My Naru-kun likes this does he?" He nods but he feels her lips sucking again but he just stares at her doing that to him, he lets out a little moan when she picks up the speed with her breasts. "Damn, Kurenai-kun about to cum." She hears Naruto but she just keeps doing it faster to him but once she feels him cuming she moves her face away.

She lets him shoot his cum on her breasts and some on her face, she licks the spots on her face before taking her finger back to get the cum on her breast and licks her fingers clean. Naruto was wondering what the hell he got someone like her as his lover.

Once it was all clean she puts her bra and dress back on before Naruto zips his pants back up, she sits on his lap again before looking at his eyes. "Did you enjoy your little treat Naru-kun?" She asked him in a flirting way.

"Yes I did but I don't know how I get such a great woman like you." She just moves her lips to his ear before whispering. "You're the only one I have ever done that to, so you better be glad." He smiles when he finds out that but his hands go to her back and rubs it.

"I'm very much glad that you did do it." He kisses her neck before holding her in a warm embrace. Kurenai just nuzzles against his chest before closing her eyes, she didn't know why or how she ended up like this but she knows one thing and that's she's glad that this did become like this.

"Can you show me around?" Kurenai nods her head before slipping off his lap and using her hand to get him to fallow her. Naruto walks with her but he stops when he sees photos on the wall.

"These are photos of my closest friends." He smiles because he sees two purple hair women standing next to her in this photo. "That Anko on the right side of me with short purple hair and one with long hair is Yuugao." He smiles because the three of them seem so happy in this photo he looks at the other ones.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself looking at these photos." Naruto nods his head before she shows him the rest of the house before they hear a knock on the door; she opens it to show Mikoto is now back.

"Did you enjoy your alone time with Kurenai-chan?" She sees Naruto smiling and nodding to her but Kurenai blushes before looking away.

"We have to get you something better to wear tonight with your date with Mei; I already got you your table but also told Mei about what she has to wear tonight." Naruto didn't know what to say because he didn't know how she could work so fast like that.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" Mikoto smiles before she lets out a giggle. "Nothing is wrong with it but you're going somewhere that you need to wear dress clothes." He just shakes his head because he hates wearing that kind of clothes.

"I have no say in this so fine." Mikoto just smirks but both of them start drag him out of the house. Kurenai stops and whispers something into Mikoto ear causing her smirk and nod her head back to Kurenai.

When they find him few dress clothes they drag him to lingerie place casing him to blush and two women to smirk to him. "Why are we here? This isn't really place a dude should come let alone with two beautiful women." Both of them just keep smirking before Kurenai moves her lips to his ear.

"We just want you to see us try on few things, is that ok with you Naru-kun?" She asked seducing tone causing him to blush and look at them. "Or is it that you don't like our bodies and think we aren't good?" Naruto looks at her before shaking his head showing her that isn't it but Kurenai smirks to him.

Naruto just lets them pull him near the changing rooms and sits him down before moving off to find clothes to try on. Naruto just looks at the wall and hopes this doesn't last long because seeing them in clothes like this may just want him to take them there and now.

Hour later he sees the walking back with clothes in their hands but this is the 2rd time they put clothes in the changing rooms that they are using. "Come Naruto-kun and tell me are you ready to see and watch us try things on for you?" Mikoto pops her head out of the room which he just nods his head in defend.

Mikoto is the first to come on wearing stretch knit chiffon with rose sublimation print underwire cup bustier, rosette trim neckline, adjustable straps with hook and eye back closure and ruffled hem line. Matching thong, adjustable garter straps, rosette trim leg garter and stockings.

Naruto's jaw just drop to the ground when he sees Mikoto wearing this because she loved great in red mixed with black. He looks at her thong that is red causing her to smirk before walking up to him and kissing his lips before looking at him. "Do you like this one Naruto-kun?" Naruto nods his head before watching her spin around few times and walking around him before knocking on Kurenai door and going back in her changing room.

Naruto still can't get the image of Mikoto wearing that out of his mind but he's hoping that Kurenai's going wear something that good; he can't believe he didn't want to do this before seeing that. "_Who in the right mind wouldn't' want to see them doing this for them?"_

Kurenai walks out wearing mini stripe tapestry corset with deep plunge neckline trimmed with rhinestone mock buckle closure. Corset offers Hook & eye Side opening, rhinestone Buckle Adornments on the Adjustable Straps, lace-up back, removable garters and g-string with lace top sheer stockings and elegant gloves.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes because seeing Kurenai all in black like this just makes him want to have her now. "Please tell me Naru-kun do you like this? We only going show you one each and others you may get lucky to see if you behave till next time we get a chance to use them." Naruto just stares before moving over to her and kisses her neck.

Mikoto walks out in her normal clothes and smirks at when she's seeing. "I guess we are turning him into a pervert aren't we?" Kurenai looks back and nods her head before moving back to changing room but swinging her hips causing her ass to really show in that g-string making Naruto stare but stops when he feels pair of lips against his.

"Naru-kun did you enjoy your little show?" Naruto just nods his head dumbly before Mikoto just smirks and kisses him again. "I think this is first time I ever did that in front of someone and I bet same goes for Kurenai."

"Then why did you?" Mikoto just moves her finger to her lips and moves her lips to his ear. "Because I love you but I don't know why Kurenai did it." Both of them waited for Kurenai to get done and walk out with her clothes but Mikoto goes get her clothes out of changing room so she can buy them.

Kurenai ties clothes around his eyes. "Sorry you can't' get to see the other clothes we picked out so that's staying on till we get done buying them." Naruto nods his head before moving his hand on her arm. "Tell me Kurenai-chan how come you did that? Mikoto-chan told me her reasons but what is yours?"

"Well I didn't want feel left out but also I wanted to do this to thank you for being so good to me for just short time and I think you will be only person I'll ever do this with even if we do some end break up. I have a feeling that we would ever break up." He kisses her lips before holding her whispering smoothing words into her ear.

When Mikoto walks up to him they pull him to the counter to pay for the clothes and once they have their bags they untie the clothes allowing him to see again. "Time to go, you have plans tonight and you have clothes that you have to wear and if you don't' wear them. Then we just have given you no treat for two years." That's when Naruto just pale because that's one long time without any fun.

Once they get back to the house he unseals the scroll that has his clothes in them and changes to a normal black suit but once he leaves the room they just stare at him with smirking faces. "You better have fun and come visit me tonight at my place and you don't have to worry Sasuke isn't going be there he's going be staying with his team. Kakashi is trying to build up teamwork it seems."

Naruto nods his head before kissing them one time each before leaving the house to meet Mei for their date but Kurenai and Mikoto just look at each time. "Sometimes he really is dense isn't he?" Kurenai nods before she sees Mikoto going to the open and leaving but waves her goodbye to Kurenai.


End file.
